


The black widow

by DarkPoison



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo might get raped by reader lol, Deaths, F/M, Lemons, Sexual Tension, Sexy phantom troupe, cursing, idk what more to add for tags, might contain violence, reader loves seducing, who is seducing who?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoison/pseuds/DarkPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is beautiful, graceful and haves the face of an angel...but the personally of a devil. What happens when this femme fatale lays her eyes on some very handsome dangerous men?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so be gentle with me my lovely bats. Also I truly hope you guys enjoy it! I made this because there's not enough Hunter X Hunter works, this needs to be fixed lol.

How did it all begin? Ah right! You first lay eyes on him during the hunters exam. God how you wanted him. His golden eyes always shimmering with amusedment, his lips that always seem to be welcoming you, his fiery red hair that you always wanted to pass your fingers through and pull as you made love and don't even think about that body of his.

Sadly you haven't seen that mysterious wonderful male specimen ever since the exam ended. You have been feeling quite frustrated as well. Sure, you may have never talked to him but you sure as hell wanted to see him. Maybe things will change soon. You sure hope so.

Today you decided to go out for a cup of coffee by downtown of yorknew city. Honestly you were hoping to seduce some pretty handsome guy that works at the coffee shop you have just recently discover.

As you entered you saw the young waiter taking the orders of two ladies. You could tell right away that they were trying to get his number by those "fuck me" eyes.

You finally sat on a table close to them, you were planning on showing them how easy it was for you to get the boy and also a warning to stay away from your prey.

"What can I get for you miss?" The young waiter ask as you gently look at him.

"Hello, I would love just plan black coffee darling" you said as softly and sultry as you could as you cross one leg over the other, slightly rising your tight pencil (f/c) skirt.

"W-would you like anything else miss?" He was softly blushing trying to avoid looking at your bare legs. Ah! This is going to be easy.

You slightly bend over leaning on the table making sure your breasts stand out for his eyes to see.

"In that case can I get a taste of you?" You just had to say it. He had a gentle shy personality therefore you had to be aggressive.

You watch him as he blush madly waiting for his response. Moving your legs so that your skirt will rise higher.

"Ah can I p-please have your number?" Jackpot!!' He has fallen with such a simple line.

"Sure" you said getting out a card with your name and your phone number out of your purse.

You stand up getting close to the young waiter almost touching "call me anytime" you said as you slowly slide the card on the front of his apron touching his cock.  
Oh he was already hard! Poor boy.

As he ran away to get your coffee you couldn't help but overheard a conversation between two men sitting behind you.

Did he just said Hisoka?! God just his name send shivers all over your body. From what you heard he's in heavens Arena and he will be fighting Gon tomorrow. Which means you need to get tickets for the show.

After you finished your coffee you decided you might as well check out heavens arena and to make sure you get those damn ticket.

Once inside the super tall building you couldn't help but get exited. You knew right away you were not far from Hisoka. Your whole body had chills. That's when a plan suddenly came to mind. Why not go all the way to visit Hisoka pretending to be a fan! Oh yes! Time to get a good disguise. This is were your nen ability comes handy. You have the ability of stealing abilities with a simple kiss. It truly is handy for a seductris such as yourself.

You made your way to the nearest restroom making sure there was no one closeby. Once inside you lock the door. And perfect! All to yourself, but then again, It will only take a second.

You close your eyes and pictured your disguise and done! You are now wearing it. A beautiful long black dress tigly showing off your hourglass figure now embraces you instead of your short pencil skirt and blouse. You were planning on pretending to be the daughter of some rich man or something. It's not like Hisoka will ask you or notice you.

Once out of the ladies room you went to the elevator trying to see if you catch his scent from any of the floors. You had stolen this ability from a girl a while back so you finally get to use it. You knew he was in the 200's so he has to be somewhere all the way up.

Finally! His scent! Oh good he smells so good.

Stepping out of the elevator making so much noice with your high heels, you made your way towards his room swaying your hips getting your femme fatale mood on.

Once in front of Hisoka's door you made sure to take a couple of breaths to calm your excited heart.

Oh well, time to knock. "Knock, knock, knock" Mmm no answer. You knew he was inside because of his scent. Maybe he was sleeping. "Knock, knock, knock" ah! You heard faint footsteps. He's getting closer.

The door nub slowly turns and the door slowly opens revealing the man you were dying to see.

How should you seduce this godlike man that has you trembling to your knees?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Hisoka! (▽o☆)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish me luck on this chapter!!!! XO

There he was, in all his glory. Looking at you like a spider would look at his prey. "Oh look at me more!!" You keep screaming in your mind. 

 

"Hello! I'm a big fan of you! I've come hoping to get your autograph" you said getting maybe a bit too close to him. 

 

Hisoka in amusedment just smile and welcome you in to get a pen as you were not carrying one, hah! You obviously did that on purpose to get in his room. 

 

"How could you have forgot a pen if you were coming for an autograph?" Hisoka asks smirking. 

 

"I was just so exited to see you, I just couldn't help it, I'm sorry I'm just a big fan." You couldn't help but stared at him in complete adoration as he looked in a drawer for a pen. 

 

Oh how you love him. His oh so mysterious personality, the danger that comes from just being around him was also such a turn on. Why can't he just be yours already?! It was driving you crazy very, very crazy. You wanted him badly in more ways than one. 

 

Well time to get the atmosphere a bit steamy. 

 

You sit down on one of his chairs, crossing your legs making sure your (s/c) leg is sticking out of the slith of your tight black fancy dress. Sticking your breasts out for a more sexy effect. 

"Hisoka, you have such a wonderful view up here, I can see the entire city, it's just so beautiful" you say tenderly locking your (e/c) eyes with his gorgeous golden eyes. 

 

Hisoka walks towards you with a pen in hand, giving you that smirking sexy smile of his. God how you want to taste those sexy pale lips of his. 

 

"I don't really care about luxuries, I just like to fight" he says with that husky voice that drives you insane. 

 

Finally standing behind you. He bends down, trapping you with his strong pale arms. As he signs your notebook. 

 

OH MY GOD!!! Who's the one seducing who?! He's doing it on purpose! But oh he smells so delicious. You can feel him breathing right on your neck. It feels so good to be true. 

 

You can feel a pool of heat forming between your legs. Oh this is too much for you to handle, he's not even touching you. 

 

"There that should be good enough" Hisoka says finally stepping back a bit.  
Smiling as always. 

 

"T-thank you" you blush, how can you be acting shy now?! Ugh your whole body is in heat now and the only way to fix it is to sleep with the culprit behind it. Aka Hisoka. 

 

You slowly rise from the chair you were sitting on ready to leave now that you have make your presence. Suddenly you feel something sharp on your neck stopping you on your tracks. 

 

"Mmm you really thought I wouldn't notice who you are?" Hisoka says embracing your hourglass figure from behind one hand around your delicate neck, the other on your leg.

 

This is a very dangerous situation and you knew it. But his figure is literally molding into yours! You can feel everything! His heartbeat, his breath, his claw like nails softly digging into your neck, and a little something that is clearly rubbing your butt.

 

"(Y/n), I have known all along it was you even in that little cute disguise of yours. I can sense you as well" Hisoka whispers into your ear. 

 

This is it. You can't stop yourself anymore. Oh well. 

 

You let out a low moan, laying your head back into his shoulder. You couldn't help it. All the attention your body was getting from Hisoka's body was too much for you. 

 

"My, my, who knew you could be this lewd little mouse, you weren't like this during the exam, you seemed shy and hard to approach and even weak" Hisoka says grinding his hips into yours. 

 

Oh right, during the exam you did your best to stand out less, seems like that didn't work since he noticed you. He even remembers you. God you even wore terrible plain clothes that hid your sexy feminine figure.

 

"Hisoka you don't even know the real me"  
You said turning your head slightly into his neck whispering into him barely touching his neck. 

 

"Why don't you show me then?" Hisoka whispers biting your earlobe tightening his grip on your neck. 

 

As much as you would love to let him fuck you this is not how it works. You knew it was better when there was so much tension between both.

"Ahhh Hisoka, I can't show you just yet" you say grinding your hips on his lively cock. Oh it feels way to good. 

 

"And why not?" He moans softly. 

 

"Well were is the fun in that?, you would get bored of me and killed me right away" you say slowly walking away from him towards the door. 

 

"Fair enough, just let me tell you this little mouse...the clown always haves the final laught" he smirks throwing one of his cards gracing your cheek leaving a tiny scratch. 

 

You open the door ready to leave. You look at him one more time, tracing over his sexy figure noticing his very large bulge. 

 

"We"ll see about that". You say finally closing the door swaying your hips as always. 

 

"Heh, things will surely get more complicate from now on....in a good way." You smirk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a couple of weeks since reader last saw Hisoka and declared war to him. Maybe she'll see him soon during the auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaah I hope everything goes well in this chapter...I really got no idea what I'm doing >.

It's been a couples of weeks since you last saw Hisoka, and honestly you couldn't take him out of your mind. You were hating yourself so badly. Why in hell did you not fucked him!? Hisoka was practically throwing himself at you. Ugh you make dumb choices sometimes.

Today you had a job to do. Some rich guy was paying you to be his hot date for an auction. You were never really interested in auctions but who knows, maybe you can get that filthy guy to get you something or go for the steal.

You had to look super good today, your job was to make every male desire you, look at you as if you were the rarest of gems. So of course you have to wear something fancy but sexy. You decide to curl you (h/l) (h/c) hair, wear a beautiful diamond necklace and earings. As for your dress well you went for a gala style. A long mermaid (f/c) dress that shows off your hourglass figure. It was a bit low on the cleavage but that's the point, to look sexy too. Your back was also uncover which added to the sexiness.

You and your date have finally arrive at the auction. There were all sort of people there. Most of them were guys which they couldn't take their eyes of you. You can tell your date was also very proud of you. He kept showing you off with every person he knew. Heh how predictable.

The auction was about to start so your date directs you to some sits that were right in front of an old fashion theater. To be honest you liked this sort of things, let's just hope the night goes well.

As you waited impatiently hearing the absurd comments of your date promising a good paid and a deal involving a bed, the auction finally starts. 

Two men walk towards the center of the stage. One of them is huge and his ears are long but has a handsome face, while the other is very short, almost childlike but way too handsome. It wasn't their looks that caugh your attention but their killing intent they had. You could tell right away that something was about to happen.

"Hello, welcome" the short male said looking at the audience with an stoic expression on his face. For some reason you found yourself captivated by his looks. You didn't like short man but boy was he handsome. Hah you were already fantasizing about him as he speaks. 

 

"Let's skip the formalities" he says smirking, looking down on all of the audience as if they were trash. Suddenly the guy behind him stretches his arms pointing his fingers at all the people. The tips of his fingers turning in what look like the opening of a gun. 

 

"Die" he says as he starts shooting at the audience, while the short hottie covers his ears. 

 

Well you have to make a decision, run or be killed and you for sure didn't wanted to die. There was so much chaos going around so you decide to hide behind a huge pillar using zetsu to not be noticed.

You could hear shots everywhere, people screaming trying to get out of the big theater. Suddenly the gun shot stops. You hear what appears to be a vacuum cleaner maybe? Then the screams of a survivor. But that doesn't really matters, you need to find a way out without being found. 

 

suddenly your phone rings. 

 

Really?! Who the hell would call you now!? Now of all moments!!! At this point you were feeling a bit afraid, you were strong but you could feel the strength of the 3 other people on the room and you knew fighting was not a option. 

 

"Show yourself" you heard one of the guys say. 

 

"Calm down (y/n)", you keep telling yourself over and over. 

 

You lower the top of your dress a bit to show more cleavage and rip the dress to show your beautiful (s/c) legs. You knew you had to seduce them if you wanted to survive. 

 

Slowly you step out from behind the pillar, walking with such elegance and confidence. You stop in front of them giving them the best innocent but passionate look you could give. 

 

You saw how both males look at your curves, how their eyes travel from your legs to your waist stopping at your breasts. At that moment you knew that there was hope. 

 

"Are you going to kill me?" You say in your most sultry voice that you could ever do. Crossing your arms to make your breast stand out more. 

 

You see the short male lick his lips for a moment clearly enjoying the view. As for the big guy, well his expression didn't change but his eyes were clued to your breasts. 

 

"Feitan, do we kill her?".The big guy asks walking behind you to circle your form. 

 

"We should, let me handle her" Feitan says getting in battle position. 

 

Well I think I should get in battle gear to fight this hot guy, maybe I'll get him in compromising positions to get the sexual tension higher. 

 

You close your eyes ready to use one of your abilities. You decide that you want to use something sexy for battle but that's flexible for you. So you go with your (f/c) catsuit. 

 

Your catsuit gives you very good reflexes, you could dodge anything, as well as extreme flexibility, you were basically a giant sexy cat. It was a very tight latex bodysuit that's open all the way to your belly button, you're wearing high heel boots and latex gloves. 

 

You slowly walk towards the short male rasing your arms up show that you weren't going to attack making him give you an annoyed look. 

 

You wrap your arms around his neck and wrap a leg around his waist. "We can fight between the sheets you know". You whisper into his ear kissing it gently. 

 

You felt him jump a little, probably out of surprise. Poor thing was most likely not expecting this. You felt his hand on your waist slowly go up, between your breasts then towards your neck. His fingers slowly wrap themselves on your neck, preventing you from getting any oxygen. 

 

"Mmm Feitan" you moan in his ear softly trying to rile him up a bit more. 

You then lower your leg that's around his waist and wrap it around his legs making him fall backwards with you on top of him. 

 

He looks very annoyed now. Mmm short people seem to have short temper, it's funny. 

 

You give him a very sweet smile, lowering your face to be only a breath away from his lips. You get a card with your number and slid it into his pocket. Making him look a bit surprised and confuse. 

 

Slowly rotating your hips on him,he grunts softly. you finally go for the kiss. First just pecking his soft lips then biting the bottom lip getting him to open up, you take this chance to mold your mouth with his, swirling your tongue against his, mixing your saliva with his. 

 

This is were you use another of your abilities. You were able to paralysed people with your saliva, you had stolen this from a young boy you meet during your first attempt of taking the Hunter exam and honestly it was pretty handy. 

 

As you kiss him you release your paralysis poison, slowly making sure not to make him notice. 

 

You finally separate and whisper for him only to hear

"You might be a bit short, but I'll gladly get on my knees to give you a couple of blows". His expression goes from confused to blush, something you honestly didn't expect to suddenly see. 

 

With that you give him a small kiss to his forehead and stand up to run towards the neard exit with all your strength. 

 

Before exiting you look at Feitan that has a complete annoyed expression, he probably just noticed he's paralysed. 

 

"You guys won't see the last of me". You said as you run out the door and jump out of a window wanting to just be out the building. Why? Because the other two guys aren't paralysed and can go after you. 

 

It feels good to be free of danger but now you are even more sexually frustrated. When are you going to see Hisoka?! Will Feitan even call you?! Those men are both handsome and most likely get off from murdering people, but not you. You wanted to trace the well defined abs that Hisoka has, you wanted to caress his chest, pull his hair has he fucks you senseless. Sadly Hisoka and you had challenged each other to see who lasts longer. At this point you will lose and go straight to looking for him, which did not sound like a bad idea at the moment. 

 

Suddenly your phones rings. It was from an unknown number, nothing new really. 

 

"Hello?" You answer waiting for a response. 

 

"H-hello, it's me the waiter from the coffee shop" ahh the young shy waiter. You remember his beautiful physic as you speak with him. 

 

"What can I do for you, darling?" You hear is breathing through the phone. He's probably turn on already thinking about you. 

 

"Can I see you?" Mmm he was being a bit bold for a shy guy possibly a virgin as well. 

 

"I'll wait for you" you give him your address hang up.

 

Well he might not be Hisoka nor Feitan but for now he'll have to do. Do you feel bad for using him as a toy? Hell no! That's what you do. That's what the women in your family do. After all you are a goddess of desire. You make men want you and you will keep doing it without mercy. 

 

Before your guess arrives you write a small letter meant for Hisoka. 

 

"As I'm waiting for a guess I think of you and only you, I can't wait to the day that I'll be screaming your name."

 

You call a crow that's been your pet for a long time and give him the letter. He's been trained to recognize nen aura from people so he'll be able to find Hisoka without your help. You watch the bird leave, disappearing into the dark sky.

 

Hisoka has been sitting by a big window playing with his cards wishing he could just fight Chrollo already, but he couldn't sadly. 

 

He notices a crow fly towards him going in through a window and stoping right on his knee. He sees a small letter attached to his leg as he takes it the bird flys away disappearing into the distance.

 

He opens the letter right away knowing who it came from once he had read it. 

 

"My little mouse has been playing with other men I see, maybe I should visit her to show her who she belongs to" Hisoka licks his lips thinking of all the possible things he can do to (y/n) 

 

"I can't wait" he moans. Hoping the rest of the troupe haven't heard him or noticed the crow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) gets a new job that would add more men in her to do list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyaaa ive been so busy because of work lately so updating has been so hard but I'm trying my best since I know how it feels to love a work and be left out D:

You layed in your bed naked next to your new hot toy, the waiter. You enjoyed your night with him for sure. While he was a virgin and lack experience, his roughness make up for it. But anyways the reason you found yourself awake in the middle of the night was because you got a call. It seems like the mafia has capture one of the thieves that took part on tonight's massacre at the auction and since he wouldn't give them any information the mafia wants you to make him talk.

Honestly you were hoping it was that hot shortie Feitan. You wanted to torture him sexually so badly. 

 

You got yourself ready in what was a tight (f/c) pencil skirt and a nice collar blouse, you know, just to look presentable for the ones that contact you. 

 

You leave your apartment making your way to the headquarters that you had to present yourself for your assignment. Thankfully it wasn't that far and you wouldn't be stuck in traffic because it's still the middle of the night. 

 

Once inside the building you see someone that you thought you wouldn't see in a long time, Kurapika. 

 

"(Y/n)? Is that really you?" Kurapika asks a bit flustered. He obviously remembers how different you looked the last time he saw you. 

 

"Uh hi, it's been a while" you honestly just wanted to start the job and go home. 

 

"Please follow me" Kurapika says guiding you to what seem a well secluded room, most likely where they kept the thieve. 

 

"We believe he might have something to do with the disappearance of the people that were in the auction and he is also part of the famous phanthom troupe, So please be careful." Kurapika informs you. 

 

Oh god! You sure seem to be running a lot with this dangerous gang. Maybe it's Hisoka, the man you so badly desired. You were hopping it was Hisoka, but then again there's no way he would be easy to get caught. 

 

Once inside the room you see the man that you had to tortured. He wasn't Hisoka nor Feitan but you were not disappointed. This man was huge, strong, and look wild. You have make up your mind. You will have him. 

 

"I will need you guys to step out of the room until I say so". You tell the couple of people that were inside with you. 

 

"Be careful with him, he's dangerous. Thankfully he's drugged and can't move but he can still bite." Kurapika warns you about said man. That's better for you. You lick your lips preparing for what's to come. 

 

"Thanks I'll have that in mind Kurapika." You simply smile. This will be fun you think while eyeing the new paralysed men that's in front of you.

Once the door has been closed and locked you approach the paralysed man. He just simply looks at you with a curious look waiting for your interrogation. 

 

"I know that you are not the man that killed all those innocent people at tonight's auction, I was there after all" you say while sitting right next to him on his iron bed, crossing your legs delicately making your skirt rise slightly. 

 

"Why are you not dead yet, woman?" He says looking you up and down. Clearly enjoying your hourglass figure. 

 

"Ehh lets just say I had fun with one of your mates" you say as you slowly start straddling his paralysed body. Your tight skirt rising showing your beautiful soft legs. 

 

"So they let you live?" He asks staring at the darkness within your skirt, possibly in hopes of seeing more of you. 

 

You smirk not even bothering to answer him. You slowly undo your pencil skirt taking it off sensually, leaving your (f/c) lacy panties. You don't even bother to unbutton your blouse, you just rip it off your body along with your bra. You decided to keep your panties on, don't want to ruin the fun so fast after all. 

 

"Should you even be doing this?, not that I'm complaining." Said man says while staring at your soft round breasts. 

 

"Shh I won't tell if you won't" you said while softly grinding against him hoping that his dick won't be paralyzed as well. 

 

"Soooo what's your name? I need to know so I can scream it" you say while pressing your naked breasts against his strong chiseled chest. Tracing your nail against every line, scar on his body. 

 

"Uvogin" he says smirking, enjoying the attention from such a beauty.

"Well Uvogin, I'm going to enjoy the ride" you whisper into his ear, licking it softly.

"You're such a cruel woman, I can't even touch you" he says with such an annoyed expression.

"That gotta suck...don't worry I'll suck too" you say winking to him lowering yourself to be directly in front of his now hard member. 

"I'm glad your cock is not paralyzed as well, love" you say while lowering his tight shorts to reveal the huge hard cock that you were soon going going to suck like a lollipop. 

You take his member in your hands slowly tracing some of his veins all the way down to his balls, now this is were the fun starts. 

You slowly lick from his balls all the way to the slith of this massive cock. Making circles around the head, making sure you're putting saliva all over it to make his cock nice and wet.

Uvogin starts slowly growling, finally feeling the hot attention he's getting down stairs.

You finally get tired of licking him all over, you decide it's time to welcome him into your upper cavern. You open your mouth widely, welcoming his very harden cock. You slowly start moving your head up and down his hard cock. His member is so huge so there's really no way all can fit. It's really no surprise since Uvogin it's a huge man.

"Mmm Uvo why are you so huge, I can't wait any longer. You moan while licking the head of his huge cock.

"Ride me" he says with a smug expression.

Huh! He should be proud for making you desperate for him, not many men can make you react like that really. 

You slide down your panties ready to ride the colossal man that's under you.

You were slowly tracing your entrance with the head of his cock getting him nice and wet for him to enter easily when you suddenly heard knocking.

SERIOUSLY?! you were so close!!!!

Something wasn't right thought, whoever was behind that door had a dangerous aura. 

"What have you done?" you whisper into Uvogin ear making sure no one else can hear. 

He just gives you a smug smile. Oh if he wants to play, I'll play.

You put his hard cock back into his shorts. You get your clothes and hide them somewhere. You get back to straddling him soaking his shorts a bit with your love juices.

"Aren't you putting your clothes back? They will see you, you know" he says looking quite entertained.

You press your naked chest against his and start sucking on his neck and chest making sure to leave hickies all over him.

"I'm not here, understand?" You say giving him a sweet kiss on his lips which caught him by surprise.

You suddenly go invisible Sadly you can only use invisibility when you are naked.

The door opens revealing Dalzollene and a couple of other guys in black. Something was just not right.

You slowly get off of Uvogin giving him another soft kiss. Making your way to a corner of the room.

One of the guys suddenly attacks Dalzollene, killing him on the spot.

You notice that the girl with the vacuum is here again. You remember her from the auction. She uses her vacuum to suck away Uvogin paralysing poison.

Once Uvogin is free, he screams away from frustration, promising to kill the "chains user". You were 100 percent sure that he's talking about Kurapika.

Now the problem was do you follow them or do you stay until it's safe to go home.

You decide to follow them, they sure had a lot of handsome guys. This will surely be the death of you.

It sure won't be a death you would hate thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek what have I made?! \\(//∇//)\ anyways sorry it was short D: I'll try my best for next chapter. Good luck reader-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader-chan has fallowed the phantom troupe while being invisible and very naked...nothing can go wrong right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im taking forever to update, but i have no plans of leaving this work without finishing so please continue to read and enjoy.

Well shit, I guess is too late to regret my choices now. 

Here you are at the dark lair of the spider ready to be poisoned by its venom. Well at least the spider hasn't notice you at all, but then again you are not complaining by all the handsome men that surround you. And the best part is that darling Hisoka is here sitting by the window, his long pale beautiful fingers playing with his cards. 

Well its time to play!

 

You slowly make your way towards Hisoka, no point in being sexy since he can't see you anyways nor he can feel your presence unless you touch him...and thats exactly what you have in mind. 

You sit next to him by the window, your fingers ready to massage his crotch area.

You stop to admire his strong body. His body slowly rising up and down from breathing. His long muscular legs resting on top of each other, and his artistic hands playing with his cards, wishing it was you he was playing with.

 

You slowly move your fingers up his legs towards his crotch giving him a ghostly sensation. But he certainly noticed that's something is going on just by the slight twitch of his sexy body. 

 

You slowly cup your hand over his limp cock just to feel it twitch slightly due to your touching. 

 

Hisoka stares right in front of him as if he could see you. He doesn't look amuse. Has he not figure out is you yet? 

 

You make your way to straddle him so that you can whisper to him. 

 

"Relax darling, it's just me. Don't you want to play?" You whisper to your deadly clown slighly touching his ear with your lips. 

 

He smirks in delight, one of his eyebrows arching clearly in amusement. 

 

"I take it you have already given up on our game, little mouse?". He says as a smirk graces his face. 

 

"Not at all, there's no rule that says that I can't tease you, also want to know a small little secret?". You say while taking his hand into yours. 

 

"Mmm what is it?". 

 

"I'm completely naked over you". You whisper into his ear huskily as you guide his hand between your (s/c) breasts. 

 

You feel Hisoka's dick harden beneath you making your body feel like it's on fire.

Hisoka was not expecting this at all, but he wasn't about to give up on his little game of cat and mouse yet. He wanted this girl to beg for him, to only ask for him whenever she needed her release. He knew he needed to torture her more. 

 

"So you are ready to end this game? Giving up?" He says, a wide smirk displaying on his handsome face. 

 

"Oh no, I wanted you to give up. I mean don't you want to have your way with me?. Here I am, completely naked over you, you don't even have to prepare me at all as well" you whisper into his ear while grinding your sex into his leg. 

 

"I can tell that you don't need any preparing, your juices have been sliding down your legs and into my leg. I can't see you but I can still feel it little mouse" he touches one of the tiny droplets and guides it into his mouth savoring your taste. 

 

That's it. This sexy man was driving you wild, but being the woman that you are you wouldn't give up that easily just yet. No matter how badly you needed him between your legs. 

 

"Well if you won't do the job someone else can, how about your boss over there?" You say kissing his slips slightly. 

 

"Hah I'll doubt he's into this, besides you are my toy. Only I can shatter you" he says with a hint of amusedment. 

 

"Don't worry, this show will be mostly for you" you kiss him again as you get off of him. 

 

"Watch me" you say as you make yourself visible only for his eyes. 

 

You trace one of your fingers down your neck, between your soft breast down your navel and into your wet core. You bring your finger to your lips licking as you lock eyes with golden eyes. 

 

Then you start crawling towards the head of the spiders. The sexy dangerous boss, Chrollo Lucilfer. He didn't know what was coming but you had plans for him, of course, you hope it won't kill you.

Once you are right in front of Chrollo. You can't help but admire him. He has such an innocent face. But of course, the fact that he wears that fluffy coat without anything under is enough to captivate you. His muscles are to die for. 

 

You are unsure of what move to do next. He looks so entranced in his book, yet here you are completely naked more than ready to feel him. 

 

You slowly place your fingers on his knee, stoping just there to see his reaction. 

 

It seems like he hasn't even noticed yet. 

 

You start going up his leg, that's when his body twitches slighly. His face expression doesn't change thought. His eyes look right a head of him. He can't see you but with the way he's looking at empty space in front of him is enough to send you to heaven. 

 

Your hand finally reaches his limp cock. That's when his hand takes yours. Stopping all movement. 

 

Your hand can feel how his cock twitches under your hand. Hardening slowly. 

 

Chrollo breathing has also change slightly. 

 

You couldn't move your hand but you can still move your fingers. You start massaging the head of his cock over his pants. His bulge become larger every second. That's when you become more brave. 

 

You softly kiss his lips. It's unbelievable how soft they feel against yours. You kiss down his jaw and towards his neck. Sucking slightly to leave a small bruise, hiding under his coat. 

 

"Do you want more?". You whisper as you suck slightly under his ear. 

 

You feel his hot breathing on your neck and shoulder, sending an electricity feeling from your neck towards your soaking core. 

 

"Because I need more, boss" you moan into his ear. 

 

"Let me give you more then" he says as he stands up walking to some sort of room. 

 

You look at Hisoka and wink at him. As you make your way towards where you were being guided. Hopefully not death. 

 

Hisoka watches you leave the ruin room that they stayed in. Staring mostly at your ass. His palm slowly massaging his cock over his pants. 

 

"Well the little mouse sure knows how to get me going in more ways then one. If this is how it's going to go then so be it. I'll soon will have you begging for me and only me.". 

 

Hisoka looks towards the window thinking on how to get you back for making him feel abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever and making this chapter short. But hey! Next chapter will be full of delicious sin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Chrollo and reader do?! What will Hisoka do?! >.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner but finally here you go!

Still pretty invisible to the whole world. But that's how you rather be right now. 

 

You are still fallowing Chrollo towards wherever he's taking you. 

You were now in a completely different room and even floor. 

 

The room you have stepped on doesn't look like its a ruin thought. It actually looks pretty. The door now close behind you. You make your way to the bed sitting on it. 

 

"Are you going to show yourself or am I going to fuck you like this?" Chrollo says looking towards you. 

You were honestly a bit shock, not expecting Chrollo to be so forward when it comes to coitus. But it adds more to this mystery man. 

 

"Don't you want to do me like this?". You ask the tall young man. 

"No, I want to see you. I want to see all of you." He says in a unbelievable sultry voice. 

Well, when he puts it like that it's kinda hard not to obey him. 

You undo your nen ability showing your very naked form to the gorgeous man in front of you. 

Chrollo now looks surprised. Like as if he has stop breathing. 

"What's wrong?" You ask in confusion. 

"Well to be honest I can't believe how beautiful you are. I have had many women in my life, but never as beautiful as you." He says as he admires your hourglass figure. 

You stand up slowly walking to him. Once in front of him you slowly traced your hands up his uncovered chest up to his shoulders. 

"So are you going to do me or not, honey eyes?" You whisper against his lips as you wrap your harms around his neck. 

"What do you want me to do?" he asks a bit teasingly as he places a hand on your waist. 

"I want you, Chrollo. I want you to bent me over the bed as you fuck me from behind. I want you to moan my name and pull my hair as I suck you dry. I want every little bit of you." You say as you slowly kiss up his soft neck, biting gently. Making him growl mostly because of the image your words have given him. 

 

This is it! This is where you will get real release from an incredible hot man that's not only hot but very deadly. 

Was it cheating to fuck someone else besides Hisoka? NO! There's no such rules and honestly you wanted Hisoka to suffer just a bit. 

Chrollo gently grabbed both of your legs wrapping them around his thin muscular waist as he guide both of you towards the bed. 

Once on the bed, Chrollo lays you down, both of your legs still on his waist. Chrollo takes off his expensive fur coat throwing it somewhere in the room. 

He stares at you as he traces his hands on your shoulders, slowly going down your soft breasts where he stops to squeeze them gently and massage them. 

"Chrollo please. I don't know how long I can wait for you. I want you so badly" you moan as you slowly touch your dripping wet pussy, spreading your lower lips to show him how he makes your body feel. 

Chrollo growls as he finally unbutton his pants and takes them off along with his shoes. 

 

"I'll make you scream so loud girl, everyone will know what's going on" he says as he finally releases his thick cock out of his boxers that was leaking small drops of pre-cum on the tip. 

"Oh wow will that even fit?" You ask with a smirk knowing damn well it will fit. 

"If it doesn't you will just have to deal with the pain you will feel as I break you apart" he says as he grinds his cock on your pussy wetting him with your own juices. 

 

His right hand plays with your clit while his left plays with one of your nipple and his cock is on your pussy, still grinding. Could this be any hotter? Mmm maybe just a bit but this was hot. 

Chrollo puts one of your soft nipples on his mouth licking and biting the poor rosy bud. Then you feel it. The pleasure of having something inside you. 

 

"Mm so tight and wet" Chrollo says as he slowly a moves inside you. 

"Hah you are big", you moan in response.

Chrollo brings your other nipple in his mouth to give the same treatment he gave the other nipple. 

His speed has started out slow but with deep thrusts, now he was doing you however he wanted. He was using you for his own amusement but you didn't mind. 

He slowly switch places placing you on top of him so that you can ride him. 

He place his hands on your hips as he looks at you waiting for a movement. 

You start riding slowly at first to tease him. A soft grind with his cock inside feels great. Your juices were now everywhere on his lower regions but he didn't seem to care. 

You look up towards the door to see Hisoka's face. The way he looks at you sent shivers down your spine like a cold shower on a cold morning. 

You spread your legs wider for Hisoka to see how well Chrollo's dick has full you. 

You grab one of you nipples to play with and with the other hand you play with your clit as you ride Chrollo has hard as you can. Never breaking eye contact with the redhead magician. 

Skins slapping skin sounds loudly as you jump up and down on Chrollo, both of your breasts moving along with you giving Chrollo quite a show. 

"I'm so close, are you ready?" Chrollo grunts out as he grinds up into you. 

"I've been waiting" you lick your lips mostly aiming that for Hisoka that's still watching in the darkness. 

 

Chrollo's grip on your waist tightens almost as if he wanted to break you. His thrusts upwards as you ride him making you moan loud for everyone to hear. 

"I'm gonna cum" you moan out mostly screaming thanks to Chrollo's hands that now abuse your little clit. 

Slowly you felt how a little knot inside of you got undone bringing a wave of pleasure and a bit of pain at the same time. Your whole body tense up a little and your pussy clenched on Chrollo's dick making him grunt and speed up. 

"Ugh so tight" he says as he fucks you aggressively not stopping until you feel a wave of hot liquid being release from witching you. 

Both of you are breathing erratic and are sweating all over the clean sheets. 

"Just to let you know, you are not leaving this room doll face". He says as he pulls out of you staring at your pussy to see his seed come out slowly from your abused cunt. 

"That's fine" you say trying to relax your muscles. 

Chrollo climbs out of bed and dresses himself. 

"I'll be going back, you stay here" he says has he leaves thru another door that the room had. 

You look at Hisoka that has now entered the room 

You slowly analyze him trying to see what he'll do next but as always it's useless to try. 

He sits next to your naked form and grabs a handful of your hair both of your lips almost touching. 

"Well seems like I got myself a troublesome toy" he says as one of his hands slowly caresses one of your legs. 

His touch sent you shivers and you knew why. You have always wanted him. He's such a tease but then again so are you. 

"Are you jealous?" You ask as you slowly kiss his lips. 

"Mmm you have no idea what you have started little mouse" he says as one of his fingers traces your very wet entrance. He clearly doesn't care that you are still leaking Chrollo's semen. 

"Mmm and you have no idea what you do to me" you moan has he penetrates you with a finger as he gently moves it inside you. 

"Ah I know, I can see it in your eyes, I can see how badly you lust after me". He says as he pulls his semen covered finger and puts it in your mouth. 

You suck and clean his finger not breaking eye contact with him. 

He smirks and kisses you deeply, both tongues moving against each other. But like all good things, they have to end. 

He steps away from you making his way towards the door. 

"Don't think that you won't be punish little mouse." He says as he leaves. Leaving you with your own thoughts. 

Well now you honestly look forwards to being in this spider cave. You wonder what other surprises will the spider give you. And what Hisoka will do to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I have sin. Help D:   
> Look forward to the next chapter and please pray for me to update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i trully don't know what I'm doing or how the story will developed so wish me luck my little bats.


End file.
